Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers
|genre = Action RPG |platform(s) = PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch |release-date-japan = February 20, 2020 |release-date-north-america = |release-date-europe = }} Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, alternatively known as P5S, is an action-based spinoff/sequel of Persona 5. It is part of the Koei Tecmo and Omega Force created "Musou" or "Warriors" series of games, which involves defeating a large quantity of enemies at once. It is also the first Action RPG in the Persona series. __TOC__ Story Months after the events of Persona 5 / Royal, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan to go on summer vacation as the protagonist returns to Cafe Leblanc, only to be approached by an investigator from the police named Zenkichi Hasegawa who claims that the Phantom Thieves case has nothing to do with changing hearts and reforming people. While he wants to arrest them, he instead offers them a chance to investigate a case all over Japan where people are being chased and attacked by Shadows who take their hearts in the form of gems, rendering them unconscious and imprisoning them in Jails, which are areas ruled by masters known as "Kings." This incident is happening all over Japan unlike the Mementos incident with Yaldabaoth, and the worst case scenario is that the cognitive world of the Metaverse the Phantom Thieves sealed many months ago has returned. With the seeming return of the Metaverse, along with their ability to use Personas again, the Phantom Thieves decide to strike against these new enemies in order to save the hearts of everyone all over Japan with the help of a mysterious AI taking the form of a young girl named Sophia, who is also capable of defeating shadows. Early Purchase Bonus There will be an early purchase version of the game, which includes multiple battle BGM tracks from the series for free, which includes the following tracks: *Megami Ibunroku Persona: "Normal Battle - Refined Version" *Persona (PSP): "A Lone Prayer" *Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 3: "Mass Destruction" *Persona 3 Portable: "Wiping All Out" *Persona 4: "Reach Out To The Truth" *Persona 4 Golden: "Time To Make History" Special editions In Japan Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers will release for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch in Japan for 9,680 yen on February 20, 2020. A 13,800 yen Limited Edition called Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Treasure Box includes the following additional content: * Persona 5 Scramble art book * Persona 5 Scramble soundtrack * Theme Song Making-Of Blu-ray Movie * A 350mm x 900 mm hand towel * Special illustrated box Trivia *This is the first action-RPG based Persona game. It is also the first Persona game released on Nintendo Switch. **This is also the third game that is a sequel to a Persona game, the first and second were Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax, which were to both Persona 3 and 4''. * This is the first ''Persona 5 related game where Lavenza acts as the protagonist's sole attendant in the Velvet Room. Gallery Videos External Links * Official Japanese Website Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5 Category:Games